covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Defence Intelligence Organisation
The Defence Intelligence Organisation (DIO) is an Australian government defence intelligence agency responsible for assessing intelligence obtained from or provided by other Australian and foreign intelligence agencies, supporting Defence and Government decision-making and the planning and conduct of Australian Defence Force operations. The DIO is located in Russell Offices, Canberra. The DIO, along with the Defence Imagery and Geospatial Organisation (DIGO) and the Defence Signals Directorate (DSD), are the three organisations that comprise the Defence Intelligence Group, which in turn falls under the jurisdiction of the Deputy Secretary for Intelligence and Security. Organisation The DIO was established in 1990 as the strategic-level, all-source intelligence assessment agency for the Department of Defence. It is not an autonomous body; unlike the Office of National Assessments, the DIO is a subordinate organisation within the Department of Defence with no separate statutory mandate or direct budget line. The organisation's character and purpose is defined by its position within the defence portfolio. The DIO is an integrated civilian–military organisation, with the majority of staff being public servants recruited through either the defence Graduate Program or direct entry. Operations The DIO's assessments focus on the Asia-Pacific region and cover strategic, political, defence, military, economic, scientific and technical areas. The DIO's intelligence products help inform decisions about Australia's military activities at home and abroad, Defence acquisition processes, force readiness decisions, strategic policy, international relations and defence scientific developments. The DIO also maintains close links with the intelligence agencies of other allied countries. In addition, the DIO maintains links with the intelligence agencies of a range of other countries to foster dialogue and the exchange of information and as a contribution to defence relationships with regional countries. Australian troops deploying to Afghanistan and Iraq were briefed by the DIO on enemy weapons and forces. History Joint Intelligence Bureau (JIB) 1947-1969 In the post-World War II period, the Defence and national intelligence functions were shared between the Navy, Army and Air Force intelligence directorates and the Joint Intelligence Bureau (JIB). The Bureau was responsible for geographic, infrastructure and economic intelligence – mainly in Australia’s region. In 1957, the JIB's responsibilities were expanded to include scientific and technical intelligence. ;Joint Intelligence Bureau Directors Joint Intelligence Organisation (JIO) 1969-1990 In 1970, the Joint Intelligence Organisation (JIO) was formed from a merger of JIB with most of the foreign assessment elements of the three armed services. Following the first Hope Royal Commission and establishment of the Office of National Assessments in 1977, JIO was reoriented to focus more closely on Defence interests. The second Hope Commission endorsed these arrangements in 1984. In 1989 Counter-Terrorism was added to JIO’s responsibilities. ;Joint Intelligence Organisation Directors Defence Intelligence Organisation (DIO) 1990- Following a review of Defence intelligence in 1989 by the then Major General John Baker, the Defence Intelligence Organisation (DIO) was established in 1990 as Defence’s sole strategic level, all-source intelligence assessment agency. ;Defence Intelligence Organisation Directors References *DIO home page *About DIO Category:Australian intelligence agencies Category:Commonwealth Government agencies of Australia Category:Government agencies established in 1990 fr:Defence Intelligence Organisation (Australie)